1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined microwave and convection cooking apparatus, and more particularly to a fixing device of a heating member in a combined microwave and convection cooking apparatus which can be easily mounted on an upper plate of a heating cavity by means of bolts and nuts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional fixing device of a heating member in a combined microwave and convection cooking apparatus, the heating member is fixed downwardly of a case in which a thermally insulating material is inserted.
Such type of fixing device, however, suffers from the disadvantages that the heat generated by the heating member may be leaked out through a gap between the upper plate of the heating cavity and the case, and thereby the heat loss is great and the damage to the accommodated components may be occurred. Furthermore, the conventional fixing device has problems that disadvantageous movement of the heating member may be occurred due to the use of a number of fixing screws, and that it is necessary to loose a number of fixing screws for repairing the heating member.